Really, Really Screwed Up Yu Yu Hakusho
by Dragon Lady9
Summary: This is a collection of shorts based on 'what if this happened instead' There IS a lot of swearing, because I am a cussbucket. Live with it.


                  I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! Muahahahahahah! That's right…I have once again escaped the nefarious nefariousness of my "husband's" undermining with that DAMN PAIL OF KEROSENE! And I managed to scrape together a YYH fic. Yer. My school-buddies and I came up with a series of shorts we called "What if?". So I give most of the credit to my pals Shiei, Cameron, G-Chan and Jenele.  On we GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

^________________________________________________________________^

Really, Really, Really Screwed up Yu Yu Hakusho

By: Dragon Lady9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: Gen-kai's Tournament

Scenario: What if Rando wasn't there?

Yusuke- Aw yea! Now we get to beat Rando's sorry ass!

Kuwabara- ~turns to wussy kid~ Awright RANDO! I'm gonna mop the floor with ya! Hiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Wuss- EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeek! ~tries to run away~

Ku- ~impales wussy kid's butt~

Wuss- My ASS!

Ku- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, you're not RANDO!

Wuss- Damn right, DUMASS!

Gen- He may not even be here.

Yu- so he's…not her…?

Ku- No! ^_^

Yu- -_-; 

Ku- ^_^

Yu- Stop it.

Ku- T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Risho vs. Kuwabara

Scenario: What if Risho got a little too…dirty?

Risho- AAAHA! Fool!

Koto- Wow! Risho has stepped out of the ring to collect a suit of armor made of dirt!

Risho- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ~dirt flying around~

Koto- Neeeto!

Risho- ~tries to get in the ring~ Can't………Move……..Argh…..~falls down~

Kuwabara- XD Hahahahahahaha! How'd ya like that, DIRT BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: Er….It never really happened.

Scenario: What if Karasu just wanted to LURVE Kurama?

Karasu- ~looks at Kurama~ You know I can't get off this thing for weeks! ~gestures to the egg he is sitting on~

Kurama- Why did you have to mate with me and lay an egg?

Karasu- Well, my name means 'crow'…

Kurama- So? ~Oblivious~

Karasu- Crows lay eggs, dear.

Kurama- Oh…Yea! ^^;

Karasu- Well, I have to pee. Sit on the egg while I'm gone?

Kurama- Sure, why not. -_-

Karasu- ~goes outside the nest to pee~

~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM~

Karasu- Agggggggggggggggggh! I. BLEW. IT. OFF!

Kurama- O.o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: Dark Tournament Finals: Karasu vs. Kurama

Scenario: What if Karasu couldn't control his powers?

Karasu- ~Sees Kurama~

Kurama- ~whispers~ Hiei, he's looooooooooking at meeeeeeeeee!

Hiei- Deal with it.

Kurama- v_v;

Karasu- ~does the bang gesture~ Ban-

~~~~~~~*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*~~~~~~~ 

Karasu- X_X

Kurama- XD

Juri- ~faints~ agggggggg…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.Scene: Hiei uses Dragon of the Darkness Flame on Bui

Hiei- DRAGON…OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!

Dragon- ~shoots out with a bright light~ I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?

Hiei- You're in the wrong cartoon.

Dragon-YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T DBZ?

Hiei- No, _this _is Yu Yu Hakusho. DBZ is on later, I think.

Dragon- ALRIGHT, PEACE OUT. ~does peace sign~

Dragon Lady- AHHHHHHHH! DRAGON-SAMA! ~glomp~

Dragon- ~shakes off~

DL- ~sniff~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scene: Dark Tournament Finals: Toguro vs. Yusuke

Scenario: It's a surprise! n.n

~Fighters get in the ring~

Yu- Alright Toguro, now I'll avenge Genkai! ~runs up to Toguro and pops him in the face~

Toguro- _,

Yu- Did I… hurt him that bad…?

Toguro- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That hurt….I wasn't weady! ~sobbing uncontrollably~ 

~30.min later~

Koto- Seems Toguro has finally got his wussy ass together and is now ready to fight!

Crowd- ZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzz…..Huh…what?

Toguro- Yusuke, now you will see me at FULL POWER! ~begins the screaming and the muscles and the popping of the veins…-_-, you know the drill~ Ack…my left arm. Tingling…chest tight…. can't breathe…~begins to writhe in agony~

Yu- O-O ~watching in horror~

Toguro- Ack…arg…aug...epp….eeeeee…~dies~

Juri- The winner is Yusuke…by default. The winner of the Dark Tournament is…Team Yurameshi?

Crowd- ~shock and awe~

~cricket chirps~

The remainder of Team Toguro- -_-

Sakyo- Who wants a drink?

Team Toguro- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you liked it, honk once. Scratch that, why don't you just review instead? Save the wear and tear on your car.  If you want to AIM or MSNM me, I am ShinobiQueen9090@aol.com 


End file.
